


Dick-Jokes Included

by ragingrainbow



Series: Collected Commentfics [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Dogs, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Trust you to get a wiener dog," he says with a playful wink.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick-Jokes Included

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment fic meme. Prompt: Adam - gets a pet - a dachshund.

Adam's been in the park for a while when he spots Brad and Beau jogging across the grass. 

Zodiac perks up immediately and runs to meet them, him and Beau sniffing one another in one of those greeting rituals that dogs have. They seem to like each other, so Adam is glad Brad asked about "doggie playdates". 

Brad kisses him on the cheek (it sure beats ass-sniffing, Adam thinks), then grins up at him. 

"Trust you to get a wiener dog," he says with a wink. 

Adam laughs and swats him on the arm. "Shut up, at least I didn't name him Dick."


End file.
